<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Red by Desty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096192">Meeting Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desty/pseuds/Desty'>Desty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating Red [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desty/pseuds/Desty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story made for the monthly Prompt Comp of Lovelink Fanfics Reddit thread !</p><p>The first date between dear Dr. Ryan Byrne and Eden Lambert, my MC. </p><p> </p><p>(N/A : I kept the general structure and some sentences from the original date.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/Ryan Byrne, OC/Ryan Byrne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating Red [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was running late. As in literally running late since I was sprinting down the subway’s hall. It was on these occasions I was glad I hadn’t stopped athleticism after high school. I mentally cursed my lack of focus today at work. I had missed a basic error made by one of my coworkers. We had to go through all the calculations all over again. Hopefully, they would leave me alone tonight. Because, there was no way I wanted my first date with her to go even worse. Ironically, I had guessed I’d be the one to make mistakes today since my mind was filled by thoughts of her.</p><p>I exited the subway, climbing stairs two by two. I caught my breath on top of them and looked at the time on my phone.</p><p>“Shit.” I swore out loud. I was fifteen minutes late. I saw her text, asking where I was, saying she was waiting for me. I rushed again, but at a slower pace since I was now mixing up with the town’s nightlife. </p><p>In my mind I heard my superior’s latest advice about getting a car. Well, shit, now wasn’t the time to have regrets. And girls liked guys with strong confidence. Or at least that’s what this stupid magazine my friends had given me as a joke said, some pile of crap about how to date written for teenage girls. </p><p>“Take it as a good-luck charm.” They had laughed. Sometimes, I really wondered if I loved or hated them for being such dorks. But truthfully ? I needed all the luck in the world. Speaking online and the actual dating thing were way different. When talking through chats, I didn’t have this awful ball of nerves that weighed down my stomach. </p><p>I finally saw the movie theater and crossed the street to get in front of it. I glanced around me. No one. I took a new look at my phone. Of course, no one would be there : I was now twenty minutes late. The movie had started long ago, so I deduced she had surely left. I spotted a bench beside the front doors and sat on it, angry at myself and tired, as my long day of work finally got the best of me. I stayed there, head down and forearms resting over my legs. </p><p>The first date with the most attractive woman I had ever met, and I ruined it. I took my phone out and opened the dating app to send her an apology. As I was writing the first words, I heard soft footsteps coming my way. From over my phone, I saw that someone wearing red high-heels had stopped right in front of me. I lifted my eyes from the screen. My eyes went up along long legs in black straight-cut pants, a dark coat and white blouse that enhanced soft curves, until finally, I met her gaze. </p><p>I blinked a few times.  </p><p>“Eden ?” I said the first thing that came to my mind as I was captured by her green eyes. She chuckled and placed a wild strand of auburn hair behind an ear. </p><p>“You seem surprised to see me here.” She teased gently. </p><p>I jumped on my feet and scratched the back of my neck.</p><p>“No ! I mean… Yes !” I instinctively grabbed her hand and apologized. “I’m so, so sorry, I got held up at work.”</p><p>She looked at our hands with a pink shade over her cheeks. Or did I see wrong ? I apologized again and let go of her.</p><p>“Sorry, I acted on an impulse, I-”</p><p>She shut me up by taking my hand again. She lifted it in front of me and said with a gentle smile :</p><p>“See, I’m fine with it.” </p><p>“Oh.” I mentally slapped myself. '<em>Way to go Ryan ! Great eloquence !</em>'</p><p>“And I’m not mad at you. The evening is not over, you know.” She had calmed down my nerves in less than a minute.</p><p>I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.</p><p>I parted our fingers and said :</p><p>“Ok, let’s start again.”</p><p>“Right.” She tilted her head and looked at me with a small smile. “Good evening Ryan, it’s nice to finally meet you.” </p><p>“Good evening Eden, and likewise.”</p><p>We stood there like two idiots for a minute until we both cracked a laugh.</p><p>“We should get inside.” Eden offered.</p><p>“I wanted to watch this new rom-com with you, but the next session is in an hour.”</p><p>“How about…” She reached for my arm and pulled me by her side, taking my breath away. “We go to the first room we find ?” She finished with a playful grin.</p><p>“What do we do if we don’t like it ?” I frowned.</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to enjoy each other’s company in front of a huge bag of popcorn.”</p><p>I let her lead the way. I just commented : “I hope we won’t end up watching a slasher…”</p><p>She answered, less enthusiastic : “Yes, or a low-cost thriller…”</p><p>We took tickets and went in the first room in the hallway. We sat at the back. Eden had taken off her coat and I couldn’t help but stare. </p><p>Did I mention that she looked even better than in any photo she had sent me ? </p><p>The light of the screen casted shadows on her delicate face, highlighting her lips painted in red. </p><p>The sound coming from the movie drew me out of my contemplation. </p><p>I mentally swore. This didn’t look like a romance… Or even a sci-fi blockbuster… </p><p>Yeah, of course we had to choose the only horror movie !</p><p>I sat back in my seat, feeling defeated and getting new knots in my belly. I risked a look in her direction… And found her smiling… Even laughing as the first splash of blood appeared on the screen. I watched the obnoxious scene and couldn’t help but join her because it was so ridiculous. A couple in front of us turned around and sent us an angry look.</p><p>“They must hate us… But God this is so bad !” She whispered in my ear.</p><p>“Yes, but at least there’s no…”</p><p>A low growl interrupted me and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Perfect. A zombie slasher.”</p><p>Eden giggled.</p><p>“Why don’t we get out of here before they end up with a cliché worldwide zombie epidemic ?” She murmured.</p><p>I nodded and we both went out of the dark room.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind us, she laughed nervously and turned around to face me.</p><p>“That was the worst idea ever. Sorry. Let me make it up to you by buying you dinner.” She pointed at some kind of small booth that sold hot dogs and other cinema food.</p><p>I frowned.</p><p>“Are you sure ? We could walk to a restaurant.”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“You won’t find a table at this hour in this neighborhood without a reservation. Besides, I really love pop-corn, I wasn’t joking.” She winked and walked toward the stand. </p><p>Few minutes later we were sitting at a nearby table, enjoying this made-up dinner. </p><p>“So, what’s the deal with zombies ?” She asked as she took a bite in a chocolate and almonds bar.</p><p>“Well, they make no medical sense ! They are dead but still need to eat. There’s no logic in it.”</p><p>She nodded at my explanation. She rested her chin over her hand, lost in thoughts.</p><p>“Then, what do you think about vampires ? They are also considered as undeads in many films and books.”</p><p>“I would also classify them as a type of zombie.”</p><p>“Except they don’t rot.” She took a handful of popcorn and continued. “You know, I am actually a huge fan of the fantasy genre.”</p><p>“What’s your favorite contribution to it ?” I asked and she took some time to think about it.</p><p>“That’s not an easy question. I have a top 10, but choosing only one… Well there is one movie that I will always remember : the Wizard of Oz.” </p><p>“Really ?” </p><p>“Yes. The first time I watched it, I was terrified by the Wicked Witch of the West, I had to close my eyes every time she popped on the television. But after a second and third time seeing it, I fell in love with the songs and Dorothy’s character.” She seemed so excited to talk about it, it was contagious.</p><p>We continued talking without interruption, exchanging about everything and anything we loved, work, passions… And time flew so fast, people started leaving the dark rooms.</p><p>She looked around and said :</p><p>“I am really happy we could finally meet.” She smiled nervously. “To be honest I haven’t dated in a long time. I thought I’d be rusty, but you make things seem so easy… I like talking to you.” She reached for my hand over the table. I ended up losing myself in her emerald-like eyes. Time stretched… I whispered, leaning forward :</p><p>“I thought this date was messed up, but it turned out really well.”</p><p>She leaned too and answered in the same voice level.</p><p>“Yes, it’s perfect…” She ran her soft fingers over the palm of my hand and it sent sparks through my body.</p><p>“You are full of surprise, Eden.” </p><p>“Hm, you haven’t seen the least of it.” She teased and her face was now an inch from mine.</p><p>I looked at her lips, then at her eyes again. I caught her doing the same. </p><p>“Ryan…” She murmured.</p><p>“Yes ?”</p><p>“Why are we still whispering ?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I thought it would make me look more mysterious…”</p><p>“More like you sound sexy…” She had a playful glint in her eyes.</p><p>My phone suddenly started buzzing. But I didn’t take it into account. I couldn’t even think about it because Eden closed the remaining distance between us and shared the sweetest kiss with me. It lasted a few seconds, enough time for the ring in my pocket to stop.</p><p>She searched my eyes, waiting for my reaction. It hit me : she was as insecure as I was. </p><p>This thought gave me the last push I needed to let go and I claimed her lips again. This time, the kiss went from sweet to deep and heated. She ran her nails at the nape of my neck and through my hair, her body coming closer to mine. I placed my hands on her slender waist as our tongues wrestled gently. The last time I had dated someone was in high school. And now I knew I had never truly kissed, because her embrace was just mind-blowing. </p><p>We broke the kiss, both breathless. She put a hand on my neck and slowly slid it down over my torso...</p><p>The dull noise of my phone vibrating cut the magic. With an annoyed groan, I let go of her and answered the call, at least to tell the person daring to call to fuck off.</p><p>After a few words exchanged with my chief, I knew I had to go. The situation required my presence as soon as possible, as much as I had hoped it wasn’t the case.</p><p>I ended the call and looked at her with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Work emergency. I’m sorry, I really have to go.”</p><p>She smiled. “It’s ok I understand. Bruce Wayne must always answer the Bat-Signal.” She winked.</p><p>I laughed. “Did you just compare me to a super rich and sexy billionaire slash superhero ?” </p><p>“Yes, I sure did.” Her smile became naughtier.</p><p>I couldn’t refrain from mentally cursing the failing experiment.</p><p>She grabbed my sleeve as I was standing up to leave.</p><p>"Wait." She stood up and gently wiped something off my cheek. "You had lipstick there." She explained as she let her hand rest over my shoulder.</p><p>We stayed like this for a few seconds, before she broke the silence. And I'm glad she did so, because I would've surely embraced her again, work emergency or not. </p><p>“For our next date, I’ll be the one planning it. Can you text me your next day off ?”</p><p>I felt incredibly happy to hear she wanted another date.</p><p>“Sure. And thank you for tonight. You were amazing… I mean you are amazing.” I muttered and I felt my cheeks turn red. </p><p>She kissed me one more time, with a feather-like touch of her lips.</p><p>“Goodbye Ryan…” She breathed.</p><p>“Goodbye… Eden...” I answered. I stepped out of the cinema with a last look back at her. She waved with a reassuring smile.</p><p>I leaved reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>As I reached the lab half an hour later, I got a text from her that made me blush once more.</p><p>‘I can’t wait to see you again… You were the amazing one tonight !’</p><p>I couldn’t wait either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>